


Starting over.

by QuietAlias



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias





	Starting over.

Well, if you’re taking the time to read this, I thank you for supporting my writing this much. As the title says, this is a start over. I have had a hard past year, hence my last posting being a year ago. I don’t expect you to completely understand, but it’s been hard for me.

I’ve been so sunken, that I lost all will to write at all. To work on the simplest things made me avoid using my laptop. Period. To make a long story short, I am a sufferer of Manic Bipolar disorder and Clinical Depression. Among other things. So, I haven’t worked on anything in over a year. Even some of the chapters I posted were already written before all of this.

So, after a hospitalization and taking a moment to put myself back together, I have tried to work upon my most asked for, Going on With Nothing Left & Cops and Lies. Which I haven’t been able to do a fucking thing in, pardon my language.

I have come up with a solution that I hope will help me go forward from hell. I have come across an old thumb drive which has my very first story on it, at least, from CoD. (Started writing at 11, CoD didn’t start until I was 13. So, not my VERY first thing.) Some of the people who have told me they found me from Quizilla might remember it. It is called “The Fog of War”.

I’m not going to repost it because, as I said, this was six years ago. The way it’s written is pure garbage, to be completely honest. Hey, we all had to start off. I will post the “original chapter” after the remade one if anyone cares enough to torture themselves reading it. It’s bad. Very bad. Might as well restart it.

I hope you all understand the long hiatus.


End file.
